ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Penguin Village (episode)
Penguin Village (んちゃ!追ってペンギン村, N'cha! Otte Pengin Mura; lit. "N'cha! Pursued to Penguin Village") is the fifty-fifth episode of Dragon Ball and the tenth episode of the General Blue Saga. The episode first aired on March 18, 1987. wgAfterContentAndJS.push(function() {if (window.showTocToggle) { window.tocShowText = "show"; window.tocHideText = "hide"; showTocToggle(); } }); SummaryEdit The episode starts out with Goku, Krillin, and Bulma taking a break inside the Kame House. They had just gotten back from their adventure at Pirate Cave. Goku said that he was still determined to find his Four-Star Dragon Ball, but Bulma said that she didn't want to go on any more adventures. So she asked if she could borrow Master Roshi's plane, but soon realized that that was impossible because Launch had already flown away in the plane after she stole the treasure from them. A couple minutes later, General Blue entered the Kame House and tied up Goku, Bulma, Krillin, and Master Roshi in some sort of weird blue rope that made them unable to move. General Blue soon found all the Dragon Balls Goku and the others had collected, and took them. Right before he left, he planted a detanator next to them that would blow up in 5 minutes. Luckily, Launch arrived when there was only about a minute or two left. At first, she thought it was a joke, but Goku told her that it wasn't a joke and that he needed for her to untie him fast, and that there was no time to explain. After she had untied Goku, he threw the detanator out the window (with only like 2 or 3 seconds left before it was going to blow) Goku then headed out on his Flying Nimbus to retrieve the Dragon Balls that General Blue had stolen. He eventually finds General Blue and follows him, and after a while of following him, he ends up in this mysterious town. In the town a little girl named Arale was racing the Gatchan. At the Coffee Pot which is the local cafe Akane, Tsukutsun, Obotchaman and Peasuke are having a conversation about spring break when they end up hearing the plane blasting through the town. While flying over the town, the inhabitants look at Goku and Blue, nd eventually Goku falls to the village because Blue tricked him with his jet engines, and he meets Arale. CastEdit TriviaEdit *The Dr. Slump characters that made minor appearances in this episode are Cow Poop, Poop, Sparrow Poop, Donbei, Tsuruten Tsun, Kinoko Sarada, Suppaman, King Nikochan and Trampire * 307px-Ee.png|kid goku tied up in blue rope being forced to give blue the dragon ball blue 2.png bulma tied up.png bulma tied up2.png bulma tied up3.png|kid goku tied up bulma tied up4.png kid goku bound in blue rope.png kid goku bound in blue rope0.png kid goku bound in blue rope2.png kid goku bound in blue rope3.png kid goku bound in blue rope4.png kid goku bound in blue rope5.png kid goku bound in blue rope6.png kid goku bound in blue rope7.png kid goku bound in blue rope8.png|kid goku tied up and mad kid goku bound in blue rope9.png kid goku bulma tied up in blue rope.png kid goku bulma tied up in blue rope2.png Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Episodes Category:General Blue Saga Category:Dragon Ball